Vault
The Vault is a location in Neithernor. Description The vault was discovered by Deirdre Green after she went through a massive tunnel. The tunnel emptied into a small courtyard’s empty pool. High walled, but open to the sky, the courtyard was at the base of what could be a castle of some kind. The courtyard contained an apple tree. There was an open doorway in that was choked by vines which led to a maze of stone halls. The halls all emptied to a vault. Immense and tall, lit by candles that burst into flame when Deirdre arrived and never melted away. Every corner was filled with odd and shiny objects, piles of golden coins of different sizes and languages and shapes, statues and locked chests that had just been stacked on top of each other. There were thousands of books, many written in the same strange language, a language that didn't appear to exist on Earth. There were dozens upon dozens of shelves and cases, stacks of books, piles of books, and bookcases that had toppled over, the wood rotting away, scattering books all over the floor. Nothing in order, covered in dust. There was also a massive golden bell sitting in the middle of the vault, which was intact and unbent. The vault had pillows littered about, deep and fluffy and relaxing, like people came here, not to study, but possibly to meditate. In order to knock out of the vault, Deirdre found a stack of heavy, ornate doors in a corner of the vault, and used it to repair the empty entrance to the vaulthttp://www.deedsdone.co.uk/2017/09/13/the-vault/. History The vault was first discovered by Deirdre and Cole Sumner in "The Vault", after traveling for a day in a long tunnel. Deirdre left the vault briefly to gather more supplies and, when she returned, she realized that she had been to the vault before. Deirdre had a recurring dream of her father carrying her through a long hallway, which she assumed had been in a building, but she soon realized that the dream was a memory of her father carrying her to the tunnel in Neithernor. This new breakthrough led her to rediscover a childhood book - The Myth of Elainnor. After exploring the vault, Deirdre found six significant books from her childhood. In "The Six Books," she cast figuration magiq on order to discover The Little Red House, which turned out to be a book rather than a place. Having read the blog post, The Monarchs were able to use her spell to track down the location of The Little Red House, which they hoped to take and study its effects on the Book of The Wild. Deirdre realized this after a meeting with Mr. Wideawake, the Collector for the Monarchs, and she quickly returned to the vault to find them attempting to find the book. The vault was in total darkness, which made Deirdre realize that the candles were likely a spell cast by her father, which only worked for her. Using the walking stick and a spell created from The Wishing Jar, Deirdre was able to extinguish the lanterns the Monarchs were using to light the way. In the ensuing chaos, she took the five books needed to unlock The Little Red house and ran. Deirdre grabbed The Little Red house just in time, slamming the door on a Monarch who nearly grabbed herhttp://www.deedsdone.co.uk/2017/09/30/the-shadow/. The final video after Fragment Sixteen was unlocked led to a video that toured the Mounties through the vault, showing them various books that catalogued their journey, as well as Deirdre's. References Category:Location Category:Phase Four